This invention relates to producing oxygenated products from alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds. In one of its aspects this invention relates to low temperature, liquid phase conversion of alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds to oxygenated products. In another aspect the invention relates to the use of a combination of copper and bromine compounds substantially insoluble in the reaction mixture at reaction conditions as a catalyst for the production of oxygenated products from alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds.
It has heretofore been known that relatively plentiful hydrocarbons can be converted to other less plentiful and therefore more valuable organic compounds by processes such as oxidation. For example, alkyl-substituted hydrocarbons such as toluene have been converted to oxygenated products such as benzaldehyde in vapor phase oxidation processes using various catalyst systems. Still other more recent oxidation processes employ lower reaction temperatures and liquid phase conditions wherein one or more catalyst components are substantially dissolved in the reaction mixture at the reaction conditions.
The present invention provides an alternative liquid phase process for the oxidative conversion of alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds to oxygen-containing products. The process is particularly applicable for producing products in an intermediate stage of oxidation such as aromatic alcohols, ketones or aldehydes. Moreover, the present invention features a catalyst system which is substantially insoluble in the reaction mixture at reaction conditions. Thus, the catalyst or catalyst components can be more readily separated from the reaction mixture and can, in a batch process, be readily returned for continued catalytic use in succeeding batches.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for converting alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds to oxygenated products using liquid phase contact of the alkyl-substituted aromatic compounds with a suitable catalyst system that is substantially insoluble in the reaction mixture at reaction conditions.
Other objects, aspects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.